1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the production of slide fasteners, and more particularly to a method of and an apparatus for attaching top and bottom end stops to a slide fastener chain.
2. Prior Art
In the slide fastener industry, it has hitherto been a common practice that top end stops and bottom end stops are attached to a slide fastener chain at totally separate stages of manufacture, thus producing slide fasteners with only a limited rate of production.